Un nouvel Avengers
by Nanthana14
Summary: ANTICIPATION AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Alors que Tony est en mauvaise posture et sur le point de se faire tuer par Thanos, il se découvre un allié auquel il ne pensait pas.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du comics ou des films**

 **Une nouvelle fiction qui prendrait place quelque part dans Infinity War alors que la menace de Thanos pèse de plus en plus sur les Avengers.**

 **Je sais bien que ça ne se passera pas dans le film mais je suis tellement impatiente que j'aime bien tenter d'écrire des scènes comme ça... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Un nouvel Avengers**_

Dès l'apparition de Thanos, Tony avait compris que le combat serai différent… qu'il serait difficile… Le Titan Fou n'était pas n'importe qui et il avait rapidement accepté le fait qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas vaincre cette fois… Les batailles avaient été terribles… Il y avait eu des blessés… des pertes qui l'avaient à moitié détruit mais, il devait continuer à avancer… Pourtant, à ce moment précis, Tony savait que tout était sur le point de se terminer… Il le savait parce qu'il se trouvait là, l'armure à moitié détruite, à la merci des hommes de Thanos qui le tiraient sans ménagement à travers les coursives de son vaisseau. Tony était épuisé et blessé… il avait besoin de repos et il ne put empêcher un sourire se former sur son visage en pensant qu'il se dirigeait sans doute vers un repos éternel…

Sans ménagement, il fut introduit dans la pièce où se trouvait Thanos. Le Titan fou eu un sourire mauvais, mais ce fut un regard vert intrigué qui l'attira le plus… Un regard vert qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps… celui de Loki… Le retrouver auprès de Thanos n'aurait pas dû l'étonner mais, il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander où était son frère. Tony taquinait souvent Thor mais, il avait appris à l'apprécier et retrouver Loki au côté de Thanos n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose… Toutefois, les pensées pour son ami furent rapidement effacées par la présence de Thanos qui rugit.

\- Encore l'un de ces misérables mortels qui pensent pouvoir s'opposer à ma toute puissance… Prépare-toi à mourir !

\- Tu as mis longtemps pour préparer ton texte ? Demanda Tony sur un ton sarcastique.

Le play boy milliardaire avait accepté l'idée qu'il pourrait mourir mais, il refusait de le faire en laissant sa peur prendre le dessus. Thanos rugit plus fort.

\- Je vais te faire ravager ton insolence ! Je te briserai comme un fétu de paille, comme je fini tous par les briser.

Du coin de l'œil, Tony perçu le léger sursaut de Loki et ne sut pas vraiment comment le prendre. Puis, son attention revint sur Thanos qui marcha sur lui en brandissant son gant. Tony ne pu s'empêcher de frémir. Cette fois c'était la fin ! Il n'en sortirait pas vivant ! Thanos brandit le poing, prêt à l'écraser quand il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Lorsqu'il l'abattit sur Tony, son image vacilla et disparu. Le titan frémit et rugit de colère en comprenant qu'il venait de se faire berner.

\- Le scélérat ! Il pense pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça ! Retrouvez-les ! Et tuez-les !

...

Un peu plus loin dans un couloir, Loki déverrouilla la porte d'une petite pièce et poussa Tony sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Celui-ci se laissa faire avant de lever un bras pour le menacer avec son répulseur.

\- Ne faites pas un geste !

\- Mais à quoi vous jouez ! S'exclama Loki.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

\- Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en train d'essayer de vous sauver ! S'exclama le jeune dieu d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Tony perçu une certaine peur qui n'était pas normal et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas quel est le plan de Thanos mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

\- Cette fuite ne faisait partit d'aucun plan. Tout ce que veut ce monstre c'est annihiler toute trace de vie !

\- Vous êtes pourtant de son côté…

\- Je suis du côté qui permettra de le vaincre ! Baissez la main, nous ne sommes pas ennemis.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprit de votre affrontement avec votre frère c'est qu'il est difficile de vous faire confiance.

A la mention de Thor, une ombre passa dans le regard de Loki.

\- Vous avez de ces nouvelles ?

\- Qui ?

\- Mon frère ? Demanda Loki apparemment ému et inquiet.

\- Non ! Répondit sèchement Tony.

Un ton qu'il regretta lorsqu'il vit le visage de Loki se décomposer avant qu'il ne se mette à trembler légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Il ne peut pas m'avoir dit la vérité… Il ne peut pas l'avoir tué…

Loki porta la main à son visage pour cacher ses larmes pendant qu'il murmura tout bas.

\- Je ne peux pas l'avoir perdu lui aussi…

Intrigué, Tony se rapprocha du jeune dieu. Ces larmes là n'étaient pas feintes et il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Loki ?

L'asgardien redressa la tête, essuyant furtivement une larme.

\- J'ai essayé de le protéger avec le tesseract… Mon Dieu, je n'arrive plus à sentir sa présence… cela n'a pas suffit… Je suis seul…

\- Loki ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne suis pas avec lui… Je vais vous sortir de ce vaisseau.

\- Je ne comprends rien… Comment je pourrais vous faire confiance ? Vous étiez librement avec lui !

\- La liberté n'existe pas dans le sillage de Thanos…

\- Je veux comprendre.

\- C'est une longue histoire, vous n'avez pas le temps.

\- Je ne vous suivrais pas

\- D'accord, dit Loki en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Donnez-moi votre main, ça ira plus vite.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Tony réticent.

\- Votre main ! Insista Loki.

En le voyant hésiter, le jeune dieu fit deux pas vers lui.

\- Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, vous seriez déjà mort. Votre main !

Tony hésita mais décida de tendre sa main à Loki.

\- Sans le gant, j'ai besoin du contact de vos doigts, dit Loki en finissant de se rapprocher.

Tony lui obéi et Loki prit sa main pour la plaquer sur sa tempe.

\- Ne bougez pas…

Loki ferma les yeux et Tony hésita mais, il décida de l'écouter. Le jeune dieu fouilla dans ses souvenirs, les partageant avec Stark. Il fit remonter sa détresse lors du premier affrontement avec son père et son frère… Sa chute… La rencontre avec les chitauris et Thanos… Les interminables séances de tortures… Les os brisés… La terreur de se noyer dans son sang… de se sentir abandonner de tous… Les appels au secours muets en direction des siens qui semblaient l'avoir abandonné… Encore plus de douleur… de tortures physiques ou mentales… La désagréable impression de sentir son cœur cesser de battre… Encore plus de douleur et le choix de se ranger du côté de Thanos… Le choix d'attaquer la Terre…

Loki ouvrit les yeux et son regard verts croisa celui de Tony Stark qui le regardait différement.

\- Mon Dieu… Combien de temps…

\- Un an… Je ne suis pas avec lui… Je veux le détruire… Faites-moi confiance…

\- D'accord… Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je dois vous sortir de là... Dépêchons…

...

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, Loki se faufila en tête dans le hangar. Il voulait que Stark puisse voler un des vaisseaux de la flotte pour regagner la Terre et reprendre le combat. Le jeune homme savait bien que seule l'union des Avengers permettrait de se défaire de Thanos… Quand il jugea que tout était sous contrôle, il fit signe à Stark qui couru pour le rejoindre mais, au moment où il allait monter dans le cargo, l'un des lieutenants de Thanos surgit de sous la passerelle. Il brandit une lance pour empaler Stark mais Loki le poussa en se mettant sur la trajectoire. La pointe de la lame pénétra profondément dans le corps du jeune dieu qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Stark sursauta.

\- Merde !

Il attrapa Loki par un bras, lui évitant de s'effondrer totalement et balança un coup de répulseur au soldat qui s'écroula à la renverse. Puis, sans lâcher le jeune dieu, il pénétra dans le vaisseau et le fit décoller.

Avant même que les hommes de Thanos aient réellement comprit ce qui se passait, il fit jaillir son appareil hors du vaisseau monde et prit la direction de la Terre. Considérant qu'il était pour le moment hors de portée, Tony lâcha les commandes et se jeta aux pieds de Loki étendu sur le sol de l'appareil. Il le retourna doucement et fut accueilli par un grognement de douleur.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda Loki en tremblant doucement.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il fallait me laisser là-bas…

\- Vous veniez de le sauver la vie, répliqua Stark en plaquant sa main sur la profonde blessure du jeune homme.

Loki gémit de douleur en se cabrant et ses doigts tremblant se posèrent sur les mains de Stark.

\- Arrêtez…

\- Vous êtes en train de vous vider de votre sang… Je refuse de vous laisser mourir !

\- Cela a si peu d'importance maintenant que je n'ai plus rien, murmura faiblement Loki.

Il gémit en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir en frémissant. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé dans son attitude et il murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Il est vivant…

\- De quoi ?

\- Il est vivant… Thanos m'a menti… Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans ce vaisseau qui brouille mes sens… C'est pour cela qu'Heimdall ne m'a pas sentit la première fois…

\- Qui est vivant ?

\- Mon frère, sourit Loki… Il est vivant…

Le jeune homme frémit et sa blessure se rappela à lui, lui arrachant un grand cri de douleur. Tony ne cessa pas de compresser sa blessure et répondit en le voyant faiblir lentement.

\- Alors il faut tenir…

\- Je n'en aurais pas la force.

\- Vous êtes un Dieu, vous allez la trouver !

\- Notre supposé divinité ne nous empêche pas de périr… Tant des nôtres sont déjà morts… Notre père… Notre mère… Les amis de mon frère… Notre terre toute entière a été consumée…

Tony vit la douleur cachée dans ses propos et se força à lui sourire.

\- Mais votre frère est là quelque part… Je n'ai peut-être pas tout compris mais je sais que vous êtes important l'un pour l'autre…

\- Oui… Acquiesça Loki.

Le jeune homme se tut le temps de contenir sa douleur en grimaçant légèrement avant de murmurer.

\- Stark ?

\- Oui…

\- Si vous croisez mon frère, dites lui que j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu… que je ne l'ai pas trahi… Que je ne voulais plus l'abandonner… plus maintenant, ajouta Loki en laissant jaillir ses larmes… Je suis désolé… Dites lui que ce que la dernière phrase que j'ai dite avant son couronnement raté a toujours été vraie… Il est mon meilleur ami… Mon grand frère… Je l'aime…

\- Doucement Loki… Doucement, répondit Tony en essuyant une partie de ses larmes. Il ne faut pas se mettre dans cet état… ça use vos forces… Vous allez lui dire… On va le retrouver… Et vous allez lui dire…

\- Je serai mort avant…

\- Non, répondit Tony en compressant plus fort sa blessure.

\- J'ai tellement mal.

\- Il faut s'accrocher… Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je ne vous laisserais pas mourir…

\- Je me sens tellement faible…

Tony aurait voulu lui dire que cela venait de son épuisement pour avoir été sous la coup de Thanos pendant des jours mais, il luttait vraiment contre son hémorragie et, hélas, sa faiblesse venait en grande partie de là.

\- Il faut tenir… Si vous avez perdu autant d'êtres chers, votre frère ne peux pas vous perdre…

\- Je serai pourtant la plus négligeable de toutes ses pertes.

\- Non, ça je suis sûr que non. Vous êtes son petit frère…

\- Je suis avant tout un monstre…

\- Pas pour lui… Pas dans ses yeux… J'ai surtout vu la tristesse de vous affronter…

Loki sourit et toussa doucement avant de murmurer.

\- Merci…

Puis, son corps se cabra et il perdit connaissance. Stark sursauta.

\- Non Loki ! Loki !

Mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Il glissa ses doigts dans son cou pour prendre son pouls et murmura.

\- Allez Loki ! ça va aller !

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Avec un grognement de douleur, Loki entrouvrit les yeux. Sa tête martelait et il frémit légèrement en tentant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé… La sensation était désagréable et la douleur encore violente. Il tenta de se concentrer et grimaça en comprenant qu'il lui faudrait sans doute un certains temps avant de sa vision se fasse moins floue. A travers le brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait, il perçu des voix et se concentra pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il y avait une femme et plusieurs hommes. La femme soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a prit de le ramener ici ! C'est trop dangereux !

\- Il m'a sauvé ! S'exclama une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Tony Stark. Il est de notre côté !

\- Comment pourrait-il être de notre côté, vous ne vous rappelez donc pas de ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda un autre homme.

\- Tout cela est bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il n'y paraît, répliqua Stark sur un ton agacé.

\- Je me moque que ce soit compliqué, je ne veux pas le voir ici ! Répliqua le même homme.

\- Vous ne faites donc pas confiance à votre ami ? Demanda une voix qui évoqua quelque chose dans la tête de Loki.

Oui… C'était le sorcier qu'ils avaient rencontrés sur Terre, celui qui leur avait permis de retrouver Odin avant que… Loki ne termina pas sa phrase et frémit à la simple évocation de ce souvenir, ressentant une profonde peine comme lorsque que son « père » avait murmuré qu'il aimait ses deux fils… Deux fils… Il l'aimait donc un peu finalement… Il n'y avait pas eu que de la pitié et de la stratégie militaire devant ce bébé voué à la mort. Loki plissa les yeux, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça… Il avait d'autres problèmes et la douleur était toujours vive. Le jeune homme rassembla ses forces pour lever sa main droite et la poser sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Il sentit un bandage et frémit… Il se rappela du sauvetage de Stark et de la lance du sbire de Thanos… Il n'était donc pas mort… Loki frémit et gémit doucement. Il se sentait tellement faible. Il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance lorsqu'il sentit une main presser la sienne.

\- Loki ?

Loki frémit et se força à entrouvrir les yeux en tournant la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de parler. Un visage se dessina vaguement.

\- Stark…

Sa voix était faible et éraillée. Tony sourit et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de son lit.

\- Content de vous voir parmi nous !

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de tout le monde…

\- Ils ne savent pas tout… On va prendre le temps de leur expliquer.

Loki frémit et retira sa main de celle de Tony Stark en murmurant.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié…

Tony hocha la tête et lui reprit la main.

\- Je ne vous donne pas ma pitié… Je vous offre mon amitié…

Loki paru interloqué et un nouveau frémissement le parcouru pendant qu'il murmurait.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis… Le seul que…

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase. Il avait mal, il était faible et le simple fait de repenser à son frère avait suffit pour faire couler ses larmes. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour se protéger mais ne pu réprimer ses sanglots. Tony le regarda avec un air triste et lui prit la main.

\- On va le retrouver.

Loki ouvrit les yeux et détailla Stark avant de murmurer.

\- Et si Thanos le tue avant ? … S'il me l'enlevait lui aussi ?... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lui expliquer… Il doit croire que je l'ai encore trahi…

Loki ferma de nouveau les yeux et tourna la tête pour continuer à pleurer tout en murmurant d'une voix brisée.

\- Je voulais juste le protéger…

\- Faut pas penser à ça… Je suis persuadé qu'il a comprit que vous vous êtes sacrifié…

\- Non… Je l'ai vu dans son regard… Sa tristesse… Je l'ai perdu…

Loki parvint à contrôler ses sanglots mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues trop pâles.

\- Je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais… Mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de me battre pour lui… Je vais vous aider… Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je combattrais à vos côtés…

Stark fut touché par la voix sincère et un peu tremblante du jeune homme blessé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre alors, il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je serai honoré de combattre à vos côtés. Bienvenue chez les Avengers…

Loki sourit faiblement avant de frémir en murmurant doucement.

\- Les Revengers…

\- De quoi ? Demanda Stark.

\- Non, rien… Juste une idée un peu bête de mon frère… Lorsqu'on a dû s'unir pour combattre Héla… Lorsqu'il m'a fait de nouveau confiance…

Les larmes revinrent et Loki ferma les yeux. Tony lui déposa une main sur l'épaule, touché par son chagrin dés qu'il pensait à Thor.

\- Je crois que vous avez besoin de sommeil…

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais dormir.

\- Trop d'idées en tête ?

Loki eu envie d'acquiescer mais ce n'était pas tout et il murmura doucement.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Ça, je peux l'arranger, je vais vous trouver de la morphine.

Loki sourit et murmura faiblement.

\- Merci…

\- De rien… C'est à moi de vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Il faut le vaincre… Je sais ce dont il rêve… La destruction de toute vie…

\- Je ne sais pas qu'elles sont les forces dont je dispose vraiment mais je vais me battre.

\- Moi aussi… Il est temps que je lui prouve que je ne suis pas aussi faible qu'il le pense…

Stark ne dit rien mais dans les mots susurrés par le jeune homme, il comprit que ce nouvel allié pourrait se révéler bien utile pour tenter de survivre à ce que les attendait…


End file.
